Love, Hate, and Friendships
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: Harry has a gf, Draco has a gf life is good. Until the two gf's meet one day and become best friends! How will Draco and Harry cope with this? Will this be the end of their bitter rivilry? ha unlikely
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing, don't sue!  
  
"Draco stop" Danielle Everwood said, laughing softly as she swatted away Dracos Malfoy's hand that was slowly creeping up her knee. Draco pretended to pout as he placed his hand on his fork instead. It was the first night of his and his girlfriend Danielle's 6th year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they were now going through the painfully boring part of the night...........the sorting.  
  
"God, if you make this end swiftly then I promise to only torment Potter once a week errrr every two days err day umm ok once an hour" Draco said, folding his hands in mock prayer. Danielle swatted his shoulder lightly but she too wished that the sorting would finish soon. And their prayers were answered, the last little first year was sorted into Ravenclaw and they could now fill their plates. Eating contendedly she glanced at Draco, and slammed her fork down in frustraition. Her boyfriend was staring fixidly at Harry Potter and the rest of his dream team.  
  
"Draco please" She said, rubbing the sides of her head rythmically in an attempt to slow the oncoming headache.  
  
"Whose that sitting with Potter?" Draco asked, blantly ignoring her angry features.  
  
"Draco I'm begging you, get a life!" Danielle pleaded. "This obsession with Harry has really got to stop, it's not your job to make him miserable, I'm sure Hermione Granger does enough of that" Draco laughed at the disgust in his girlfriends voice as she uttered the muggle borns name.  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?" Draco asked, grinning because he already knew the answer.  
  
"She's to perfect!" Danielle exploded "I mean seriously she's annoyingly perfect, she's abnormally perfect she's.......she's................angelic" Danielle shuddered as Draco laughed aloud.  
  
"Well, I'm glad your not an angel, life wouldn't be fun. But I would like if you stayed out of detention a bit more often, I never see you because your always there" He said as an after thought  
  
"Draco, are you jealous of the detention room?" Danielle teased as Draco gave her a drop dead expression, one he couldn't keep up for long. At least not when Danielle was the one he was giving it to. His history with Danielle was interesting. His father, Lucious Malfoy, had always told him he wasn't to date anyone but a Slytherin or if he absolutely must, a Ravenclaw. Danielle, with her long brown hair streaked with red and light honey brown eyes to match, was obviously the only half-way decent looking girl in Slytherin, so Draco asked her out immedietly during their fourth year. He then got to know her and loved her personality more then just her face. Danielle was a rebel like Draco himself. Maybe even more of a rebel because Danielle didn't have a prominent minestry father to cover her if she got in any trouble, which she got in alot.  
  
"Seriously though, who is Potter sitting with?" Draco asked, focusing his gaze on the Gryffindors again "She was not here last year." Danielle tried to muster up some interest as she turned her gaze to a girl who was talking and laughing with Harry. She appeared to be in the same year as them. Her curly black hair rested on her shoulders softly and even from across the hall Danielle could tell she had striking emerald eyes.  
  
"Who cares Draco, she's just some girl" Danielle said, desperate to get her boyfriend off his Potter trip on their first night back.  
  
"Potter has no buisness talking to a girl like that" Draco muttered. Danielle threw him an angry look and he looked at her apologetically. "I mean Potter doesn't deserve anyone above Granger" Danielle said nothing and Draco sighed. "I'm sorry Danielle" He said quietly, not wanting his tough exterior shattered by people finding just how deep his care for his girlfriend went "Please don't be mad our first night back"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" Danielle demanded, giving him a cold angry look that always broke his resolve and penetraited his heart.  
  
"Because" Draco said as he pulled her off the bench and on to his lap "What fun would that be?" Danielle glared at him again. "Hey" He said softly into her ear "I said I was sorry, now lets ditch these children and I'll help you unpack." He had hit her weakness. When Draco did random nice things for her like offering to help her unpack she couldn't help but smile. They stood up and started to walk out of the hall, but not before Draco gave Harry and the Mystery woman one last glance. Harry caught his eye and grabbed the girls hand, intertwining their fingers and grinning.  
  
A/N Ok sorry for the short chap, It's kinda late. Ok no to answer your questions Draco is NOT interested in this green eyed girl. The plot to this story is exactly what the summery says. He just can't stand Harry to have a half-way decent looking girl. Not sure If I was clear on that. Ok, R/R! Tell me if I should keep going! 


	2. Uhoh here we go

Disclaimer- Ok I'm going to tell the truth. I did not write this fanfiction for the enjoyment of others. I wrote it because I was pissed at someone and I knew that this fanfiction would piss them off (don't ask how just keep reading) but once I found out that people actually like this fic I decided to keep going, lucky you people. Ok in answer to someones question. This IS NOT a slash! I'm sorry if it appeared that it was going to be but it isn't. I just always thought Draco had some sort of an unhealthy obsession with Harry's life, so I made it apparent in this story. Ok on with the chap! Oh wait one more thing, I know that since their in their sixth year some of them should be taking advanced potions some should be taking advanced charms, not in this story. they all take the same classes. Oh and I should probably mention that I don't own Harry potter, considering thats what a disclaimer is for.  
  
"Who are you grinning at?" a female voice, interrupting Harry's thoughts  
  
"An old friend" Harry answered, taking her hand.  
  
"Your really going to like it here Mary" Hermione Granger said kindly  
  
'Do gooder' Mary thought immediately. She looked at Hermiones eager face and smiled graciously. "I'm sure I will" Mary said sweetly. Mary glanced around the great hall and sighed. She missed her old school. Mary had attended Beuxbatons since she was 11, her parents had her transferred to Hogwarts this year though because they were convinved she would be safer going to a school where Dumbledore is headmaster. 'It's just as well' she thought 'Madame Maxine was probably close to kicking me out anyway.' Mary grinned to herself. She wasn't a bad kid, on the contrary she was actually quite nice. It was the fact that she tried hard to be nice to everyone that was keeping her from telling Hermione to get a life. Mary just sort of didn't like rules very much, didn't see much point in them. She glanced at Ron weasly, Harry's best friend. 'Side-kick' she went on. Her parents had to go on vacation a week before the train left so they left her at this inn The Leaky Cauldron. That is where she met Harry, he was there when she arrived. They hadn't clicked instantly though, for the first two days he had avoided her because he got the impression that she was extremely weird, which she was. Once he got used to her though they were inseparable and eventually after much stammering he had asked her out, on the train here. After finishing up their dinner they headed up to their common rooms and settled in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Draco and Crabbe" Snape said the next day. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were in potions class and were going to be paired up for their first project. "Potter and Goyle" Snape went on "Everwood and Granger"  
  
"Sure" Danielle muttered "Just put me with Hermione"  
  
"Weasly and oh I don't know, lets see what you make of our new student." Snape said like he didn't really care anymore "Weasly and Jessly" Ron smiled at Mary and made his way over to her. Mary smiled back kindly but in her head rolled her eyes. Snape went on pairing other students randomly and then gave them their assignments. "I want you to create an eye coloring potion" He said seriously.  
  
"They have one already, it's called colored contacts" Danielle said sarcastically. A few people laughed but stopped abruptly when seeing the look on Snape's face.  
  
"We have a comedian in our presence I see" He said quietly "Class you all remember Danielle Everwood, seems her jokes haven't gotten any better over the summer" The Gryffindors tittered softly but the Slytherins looked torn. They usually loved when Snape tormented someone but Danielle was a Slytherin. A glare from Draco helped them make up their minds and they stayed silent. Danielle smirked at the class's unenthusiastic response and at Snape.  
  
"Just doing my job sir" She said seriously "You see, if my jokes were funny then you would have nothing to exploit me with"  
  
"Well Danielle I'm not so sure about that" Snape commented, curling his upper lip in disgust "I'm sure I could find something else to exploit you for, it shouldn't be to hard to find"  
  
"Is this guy for real?" Mary whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
"Oh yah" Ron whispered back.  
  
"Professor, I really think you should spend more time teaching your students then exploiting them considering The lesson is almost over and we still don't know how exactly to make that potion" Danielle said sweetly. Snape scowled at her and tapped the board with his wand, causing directions to appear.  
  
"Get to work!" He barked "And miss Everwood, tonight, my detention, six"  
  
"Ooh that doesn't work for me" Danielle frowned "I'm kinda tired, can reschedule?"  
  
"Get to work Everwood!" Snape yelled. The class worked quietly for the rest of the lesson until Snape stopped them. "Ok that is enough time!" He said "If you did this right your eyes should change color for a few seconds and then turn back, I only had you make a temporary potion. One partner try it!"  
  
"Well I guess I should be the one to...." Ron started but Mary took the vile and swallowed it in one gulp. Her clear green eyes clouded over and changed brown. After a minute or so her eyes started to change back but stopped half way which resulted in her eyes staying at a hazel color.  
  
"My eyes!" Mary cried  
  
"Hmm, you must've not done the potion right" Snape said simply "Deal with it"  
  
"I want my eye color back now!" Mary demanded  
  
"Then you should've been more precise" Snape said in a deathly quiet tone "Now leave my classroom at once Miss Jessly" Harry steered Mary out who was fuming.  
  
"He RUINED my eyes!" She yelled  
  
"Aw come on, I think they look kind of cute" Harry said. Mary gave him a 'drop-dead' expression and stormed off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"And they say his students are his favorites!" Danielle muttered in detention that night as she wrote over and over again 'I will not be a sarcastic little prick' suddenly voices were heard outside the room.  
  
"You cannot keep these poor turtles locked up for Transfiguration experiments!" One voice yelled. The reply was to soft to be heard but soon the first voice was heard again. "Get your hands off of me!" It shrieked. A moment later Snape entered his classroom dragging Mary Jessly in by the arm.  
  
"And stay here!" Snape growled at her "Miss Everwood will show you how my detention works, god knows she's been here enough. I, unfortunately, am stuck with night patrol, I'll be back" and with that Snape left Mary and Danielle alone.  
  
"Welcome to hell" Danielle said, spreading her arms out.  
  
"Well hell can take a number" Mary said defiantly "I've got better places to spend my time"  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Snapes punishment for missing his detentions is expulsion" Mary paused for a moment, getting expelled on her first day of classes wouldn't be to good, and even she had limits. She sighed reluctantly and sank into a nearby chair.  
  
"So what do we do in this so called hell?" Mary asked. "I'm Mary Jessly by the way" She added.  
  
"Danielle Everwood, and your entertainment is not my problem, amuse yourself" She said as she went back to her lines.  
  
"Oh come on were in a room, unsupervised, with a cabinet filled with potion ingredients and your going to do lines" Mary asked in disbelief. Danielle stared at her for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Well I'm an idiot" She said as she dropped her quill "I like the way you think, what did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Mary" Mary said as she whipped out her wand "Alohomora" She commanded. The lock to Snape's cabinet immediately unlocked.  
  
"What do we have here" Danielle muttered "Ah, andruil root and powered snake tongue, aren't those never supposed to be mixed?"  
  
"Only if you want to create a small explosion" Mary said offhandedly. She then took out a small vile full of clear-blue liquid "Now if you want to stir up some trouble you need this"  
  
"What does it do?" Danielle asked  
  
"I don't know" Mary shrugged "But it was in a small vile in the back hidden by all the other stuff, so obviously he doesn't want it touched."  
  
"Makes sense" Danielle agreed. The two girls removed the vile and studied it closely.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I have no Idea, what are you doing?!" Mary said as Danielle started chopping and crushing camarilla root until it was a fine powder and placing it in a cauldron  
  
"Adding random ingredients" Danielle answered as she added some weird looking plant thingy.  
  
"Ooh fun!" Mary cried as she added some yellow substance. After putting in a few other weird looking things the girls dunked the whole vile of the blue liquid. A loud sound was heard that knocked the girls off their feet.  
  
"Uh-oh" Danielle said as she got up.  
  
"This is not good" Mary agreed, "Not good at all"  
  
A/N what did the girls do? What will Draco and Harry do when they find out their girlfriends are fast becoming friends? Is there any truth to the rumor that Ron likes Danielle? (How would you know your not the author!) And will Snape die of a heart attack when he comes back? (Don't trust a hope) The only way to find out is to read the next chap! And to do that I would need to post the next chap, so I'll get on that! 


	3. A Scapegoat, A StoolPigeon, A Pratt

Disclaimer- Sorry for the wait, heres the chap! I don't own it.  
  
Danielle and Mary stared in horror at the foul-smelling green substance emerging from the cauldron. Well half of it was emerging; the other half was melting it and coming out that way. The substance leaked onto the floor burning giant holes in it so they could see the classroom under them.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to leave" Danielle said, backing away from the substance.  
  
"Probably" Mary said, "Hey do you remember what we put in that? It would probably come in handy some time in our lives." A splash of the substance landed on Mary's robe sleeve, eating away at the fabric and burning her arm.  
  
"Time to go!" Danielle said pulling her out of the classroom.  
  
"Danielle!" Draco said as the girls sped out of the room and knocked into him. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"Sorry hun no time to talk" Mary said pulling Danielle up and getting ready to take off again.  
  
"We'll talk later baby" Danielle said blowing him a kiss over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh shit what did you do this time?" Draco asked, running after them.  
  
"Ask her!" Danielle said pointing to Mary's retreating back "My new partner in crime"  
  
"Potters new girlfriend?!" Draco exclaimed, confused. "What are you doing with her?!"  
  
"Less talking, more running" Mary panted "And do you have a problem with my beau?"  
  
"Beau?" Danielle and Draco said at the same time, stopping short and giving her a strange look.  
  
"Never mind" Mary said rolling her eyes "Do you think were far enough from the scene of the crime?"  
  
"Mary we were the only ones in the room tonight, were gonna get blamed no matter what" Danielle said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What we need is a scapegoat." Mary said thoughtfully "You know, a stool- pigeon. Someone who will go back to Snape's now and be blamed for the whole thing."  
  
"But who can you guys get?" Draco asked. The two girls eyed him with smiles and he backed away. "No!" He said forcefully "No way, not happening. Whatever you two did I don't want to be apart of it."  
  
"Draco please?" Danielle begged "One more thing and Snape will have my head!"  
  
"Yah dude, please take the fall" Mary begged as well "I was only in one class with the guy and you can totally tell your his favorite. You won't get in that much trouble."  
  
"I'll make it worth your while" Danielle whispered in his ear. He gave her a small grin and sighed.  
  
"Fine" He finally agreed "But remember I'm doing it for you not for..............her" He finished with a sneer.  
  
"Oh nice" Mary said sarcastically. Danielle gave her a look as Draco ran back to the classroom. A moment later you could hear a yell of surprise from him echoing off the walls.  
  
"Well, thats taken care of" Danielle smirked.  
  
"Yah and we can't even get in trouble for ditching detention" Mary laughed "To stay in that room would be a health risk." The girls laughed as they walked off.  
  
"So" Danielle said after a moment "Your Potters new G/F?"  
  
"Yup" Mary said proudly "That dude was your B/F I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yes, well heres to the first and last time we'll be seeing each other" Danielle said sadly  
  
"Last?" Mary frowned  
  
"I guess no one told you but your B/F and mine are mortal enemies" Danielle sighed "We will NEVER be aloud to talk to each other again, ever!"  
  
"Dammit" Mary muttered "And just when I thought I had met someone halfway decent in this school something like this has to happen. Well of coarse it does, I mean this is me were talking about."  
  
"The world does seem to have a grudge against you dear, I mean look where you ended up. A Gryffindor" Danielle shuddered.  
  
"Well I've heard Gryffindor is better then Slytherin" Mary countered, feeling a strange need to stick up for her house.  
  
"Yes but Gryffindor is where all those moral people end up. Slytherin is alot more fun" said Danielle.  
  
"I can be moral!" Mary insisted "Besides, Gryffindor is a house of bravery. I've heard Slytherins are untrustworthy"  
  
"You've heard right" Mary gave Danielle a skeptical look but Danielle only laughed "Not to worry bout me sweetie, I'll keep our little detention secret." Just then a voice was heard from down the hall.  
  
"Danielle!" Someone shrieked  
  
"Oh no" Danielle groaned as a short girl with ratty brown hair walked up to them.  
  
"Danielle!" She squealed, hugging Danielle tightly "It's so great to see you again!"  
  
"Yah" Danielle said a bit less enthusiastically "Nice to see you to Nikki"  
  
"Did you get my letters?" Nikki inquired  
  
"Yup" Danielle said with an obvious forced smile "All 27 of them"  
  
"Then why didn't you reply?" Nikki frowned then waved her hand dismissively "It's not important, your here now. So, hows Draco?" Danielles jaw tightened  
  
"Fine" she said stiffly  
  
"So you two still hot an heavy?" Nikki asked anxiously "No signs of any problems or anything?"  
  
"We're as happy as ever Nikki" Danielle said forcefully. She then decided to change the subject "This is Mary, a new Gryffindor" Nikki wrinkled her nose in disgust  
  
"A Gryffindor?" She stated, her voice thick with dislike "I suppose you were just telling her off then eh Danielle?"  
  
"Actually she's a new friend of mine," Danielle said. The way Nikki's face automatically changed was actually quite comical.  
  
"Welcome to the school Mary!" She squealed which caused Danielle and Mary to wince slightly. "So your in Gryffindor, awful luck there mate. I'm in Slytherin" She added proudly "So how did you end up meeting Danielle?"  
  
"Well actually we just met in detention" Mary answered  
  
"Oh a little Gryffindor rebel I see" Nikki said "Danielle how come you don't ever have detention with me?"  
  
"Because you never get in trouble" Danielle laughed  
  
"I could be rebellious!" Nikki whined "If you'd give me a chance"  
  
"You have a chance every class of your life" Danielle said rolling her eyes. Nikki pouted and walked away.  
  
"Who the hell was she?" Mary asked once Nikki was out of earshot  
  
"Ugh you don't want to know" Danielle said in annoyance "She is like obsessed with being my friend and I think her life goal is to date Draco. It's kind of sad actually since he really can't stand her"  
  
"Well she was delightfully annoying" Mary laughed "Good luck with that" Just then Harry came walking up to them.  
  
"Mary!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away  
  
"Hey!" She said pulling her hand away and giving him an odd look "Tootsie slow your roll!"  
  
"Look maybe no one told you but we don't hang around Slytherin scum, especially not that Slytherin scum."  
  
"Go get yourself another scar Potter and give everyone something new to talk about" Danielle spat. Harry glared at her and pulled Mary away.  
  
"Bye" Mary mouthed at her before being pulled around the corner and back to the Gryffindor common room. 


End file.
